Aazadi ki jung
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: Happy Independent Day
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Star Shiny -

The staff members were busy preparing for the

function of INDEPENDENCE DAY. Guests were

taking rest in their rooms and children were

playing in the park.

And a girl saw someone was killing some one

with the knife in the balcony of room no. 122.

She shouted.

Andy: What happened Sandhya.?

She was so afraid that she was not able to

speak anything. She just pointed out to the

balcony. Andy was also shock to see that.

They just rushed to their room. Their parents

were taking rest. Andy just waked up her

mother.

Andy's mother: What happened.. Just go and

play let me take rest.

Andy: Mom that uncle.

Andy: Which uncle...?

Andy informs her mother's about whatever

they saw. Her mother wakes up Andy's father

and informs him the same.

Andy's father: Andy stop your mischief. Please

don't do this here..

Andy: No dad.. I am not telling a lie... I really

saw that uncle is being injured by someone

with knife.

Andy's mother: Please just let go and check..

What if she is telling true..

Andy's father: There is no need to go

anywhere... Just continue with your work

Andy: Ok you think I am telling lie. I will only

go and find out what's the matter.

Sandhya: I will also accompany you.

Akash Nita: Wait. We will also come.

In corridor.

Akash: Which room?

Andy pointed out to room no 122.: There dad.

Everyone goes there.

Akash knocks the door. But no one responds

to that.

Andy: I told you that something has been

happened to that uncle.

Akash: Nita you wait here with children. I will

go and call the manager.

Nita: Ok.

Akash goes and calls the manager. He opens

the door with the help of duplicate keys and

they finds the death body of that man on the

bed

Akash: Nita you take children along with you

in the room.

Nita: Ya.

Nita takes the children to the room. Manager

calls CID and the arrives at crime spot.

Daya and Abhijeet checks the body.

Daya: Knife is been used and attacked in the

stomach. Boss.

Abhijeet: I think he would have tried his best

for saving himself.

Acp sir to manager: Who is he?

Manager: Sir his name is Bharat. He is

scientist and he was here for the celebration

of INDEPENDENCE DAY Sir he was going to discuss with us

about a new invention.

Acp sir: Which invention?

Manager: Sir that I don't know. But he had a

Silver color briefcase. Which he didn't gave to

anyone. He use to tell if this gets open it will

turn to be destructive.

Acp sir: Ohh. Where's that briefcase now?

Manager: Sir don't know.

Acp sir informs Pankaj and Freddy to look for

that briefcase.

Both: Yes sir.

Acp sir: Poorvi you just go and check the

CCTV footage of the corridor.

Poorvi: Yes sir.

Acp sir: Abhijeet Daya.

Both: Yes sir.

Acp sir: You both go and ask the children.

Both: Ok sir.

After sometime-

Freddy: Sir..

Acp sir: Ya.

Freddy: Sir we are not able to find the

briefcase.

Acp sir: What?

Pankaj: Sir I think the killer must have took

the briefcase.

Poorvi came –

Poorvi: Sir….

Acp sir: Yes…

Poorvi: Sir there was a man who had entered

his room.

Acp sir: Ohh

Poorvi: And sir one more thing

Acp sir: What?

Poorvi: Sir when he came he had nothing. But

when he left he had a suitcase with him.

Acp sir: What? OMG…

Abhijeet and Daya came

Abhijeet: Sir the girl told us that they saw

someone who was attacking this man in the

balcony.

Acp sir: They know who was there?

Daya: No sir. That man was facing opposite

side.

Acp sir: Ohh


	2. Chapter 2

At Bharat's house -

Daya and Abhijeet were investigating Bharat's

room. And Freddy, Pankaj and Poorvi were

investigating other rooms.

Acp sir to Bharat's wife Anju: I know this is

not the proper time to ask such questions. But

to find the killer we have to do so. Anju: Sir

you ask whatever you want to.

Acp sir: What do you think who might have

done this..?

Anju: Sir I don't know... He was very good

man. Use to do his own work. But I suspect

one person.. Acp sir: Who?

Anju: Visual...

Acp sir: Vishal.. Who is he?

Anju: He was assistant in his lab...

Acp sir: Was means.?

Anju: He was involve in some bad activities so

Bharat had resigned him from the job... Acp

sir: Ohh... Do you have any photo.. Any

contact number and address? Anju: I don't

have address but I have his photo and phone

number.

Acp sir: Great...

Poorvi comes

Acp sir: Poorvi just get the phone number and

photo of Vishal.. Poorvi: Ok sir...

Abhijeet: Sir.. Can you please come here...

Acp sir and Freddy and Pankaj comes to

Bharat's room

Acp sir: Ya...

Abhijeet and Daya shows them the research

papers.

Abhijeet: Sir lookin at this it seems that he

had some dangerous and important research

going on... Daya: Yes sir... We have to take

this and give it for checking to Dr Salunke...

Acp sir: Ya you are right... Pankaj Freedy

collect all this safely and send it to forensic

lab.

At Bureau –

Acp sir, Abhijeet and Daya comes. And they

saw a parcel on the table.

Abhijeet: Sir this parcel…

Acp sir: Abhijeet be careful first check it…

Abhijeet: Yes sir…

Abhijeet takes bomb detector and checks. And

then opens the parcel…

Abhijeet: Letter…

Daya: And CD also…

Abhijeet gives the letter to Acp sir…

Acp sir: Hello Mr. Acp Pradyuman. You don't

know me. But I just want to wish you and all

the citizens of India their Last Independence…

Daya: What…?

Acp sir: Daya check the CD.

Daya: Yes sir…

Daya plays the CD.

In CD there were 5 people. Who were

screaming Save us Save us…

There body was burning as if someone had

thrown acid on them. And a man came

wearing mask and had oxygen mask.

Man: I Acp… And of course Abhijeet and

Daya…

You don't know me. But I know you all very

well. And you know my brother. Tik tok tik tok

tik tok…

Yes… yes… Katori Damnta… I am his younger

brother. And this people behind me are some

random people and they are affected with

virus.

This will be condition of whole India, within 24

hours. And that will be last Day of INDIANS

and Last INDEPENDECE.

If you don't want that to happen… then just

make my brother free from jail. And cancel his

hanging order. Because this virus will just

take 6 hours to spread. And you have only 18

hours left to hand me Katori to me.

All the best…

Hahahaha

Video ends.

Abhijeet: Sir… what a destructive virus…

Daya: Yes sir… and we cannot stop the orders

of Supreme Court.

Acp sir: Yes but we have to do something…

Acp sir receives call from Dr. Salukhe…

Acp sir: Yes…

What…?

Ok we are coming…

Acp sir, Abhijeet and Daya went to lab.

Dr. Tarika was waiting outside.

Acp sir: Tarika, why are you standing

outside..?

Tarika: Sir first have this protective suits then

only you can enter inside…

All wear protective suit and enters lab.

They saw 5 dead body. Of that people who

were in Video.

Abhijeet: Sir this are those people only….

Daya: Yes sir… and they are dead….

Dr. Salukhe: Boss this all 5 are killed with a

dangerous virus.

Acp sir: Can you make antidote for this?

Dr. Salukhe: Sorry boss… but this virus

doesn't have any antidote…

Acp sir: What…?

Tarika: Sir there was a CD with the dead

body…

Acp sir: Show us…

Tarika: Yes sir….

Tarika plays the CD.

That man came…

Man: Sorry Acp but that bodies were not of

my use so I just sent them to you…

And Ya I was not able to introduce myself. My

name is Shamsher…

I will inject the injection which has this virus

to a person in Mumbai… and within 5 hours

whole Mumbai will be cleared….

Hahahaha

Now it's in your hand… whether you are

making my brother free or want to see

Mumbai to be cleared…

Video Ends…

Dr. Salukhe: Boss if he does this no one will

be able to SAVE INDIA…

Acp sir: He will not succeed in his mission…

till we are alive… you just search for the virus

and it's symptoms…

Dr. Salukhe: Ok Boss…


	3. Chapter 3

At Bureau –

Acp sir: Daya replay both the CD and zoom

the sound waves.

Daya: Yes sir…

Daya takes both the CD and zoom's the sound

wave.

And all three listens to it with at most care.

Abhijeet: Wait Daya…

Daya stops the video.

Acp sir: What happened Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet: Sir we are able to hear the sound of

train.

Acp sir: What?

Abhijeet: Yes sir…

Acp sir: Daya zoom the wave more…

Daya: Yes sir…

They were able to hear the voice of train and

also of wander who was selling the corn…

Daya: Sir I know this place…

Acp sir: Where?

Daya: Sir near Marine Road station…

Abhijeet: Ohh yes sir… he is correct…

Acp sir: Great… lets go…

Abhijeet: Yes sir…

Acp sir: But before that inform Salukhe to

discard the bodies…

Abhijeet: Yes sir…

Abhijeet calls Salukhe and informs his to

discard the bodies properly…

Acp sir, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy, Pankaj and

Poorvi reaches to the chavl area of Marine

Road…

Acp sir: Get spread and search about that

wander….

All: Yes sir…

Acp sir and Pankaj went in one direction…

Abhijeet and Daya in other

And Freddy and Poorvi in other…

After few time –

Daya: Abhijeet…. Here is one….

Abhijeet: Yah… we should check for a close

room…

They both looks and around and they saw a

room… on first floor…

Abhijeet called all there…

They all went inside the building and loaded

their guns…

Acp sir: Be careful they might have strong

protection…

All: Yes sir…

All surrounds the area and Acp sir enters

inside –

Acp sir: Shamsher… Shamsher…. See I am

here…

Shamsher: Welcome ACP Welcome… where is

my brother?

Acp sir: In the Central Jail…

Shamsher: Then why are you here?

Acp sir: To make you meet your brother…

Shamsher: How?

Acp sir: By sending you to jail… where he is…

Shamsher removes his gun and shoots… but

he only gets wounded…

Abhijeet shoots on his hand…

Firing starts and Shamsher takes a test tube

out

Shamsher: Keep your gun down or else I will

throw this virus in the atmosphere…

Acp sir gives a signal to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet gives signal to Daya…

Daya throws his gun on the hand of

Shamsher… and his hand losts its control and

test tube was about to fell and Abhijeet

catches…

Shamsher was then caught…

Acp sir: From where did you got that virus?

Shamsher: It was found by Bharat… and he

came to know that it was harmful so he

wanted to discard it… but Vishal told me

about that virus… so I gave him money and

asked him to give me that virus… so he killed

Bharat and brought that virus to me…

Abhijeet: Where is Vishal?

Shamsher: He was of no use to me… so I killed

him…

Daya: From where did you got that 5 people?

Shamsher: They were all drug addict… they

wanted drug but they didn't had money… so I

mixed the virus in the drug and gave it to

them…

Acp sir: What the rubbish thing you did…

justice will not leave you… you will also be in

the jail soon and also being hanged with your

brother…

The End


End file.
